1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuator, an optical scanner, and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
An optical scanner is disclosed that scans light two dimensionally and draws images by scanning light in a printer or the like. For example, refer to JP-A-8-322227.
The optical scanner disclosed in JP-A-8-322227 includes a scanner main body including a frame-shaped outer movable plate, a pair of first torsion bars axially supporting the outer movable plate so as to allow the outer movable plate to swing (rotate) around an X-axis, an inner movable plate provided inside the outer movable plate, and a pair of second torsion bars axially supporting the inner movable plate to allow the inner movable plate to swing around a Y-axis perpendicular to the X-axis. The optical scanner also includes a pair of driving coils respectively provided on the outer movable plate and the inner movable plate, and a pair of permanent magnets provided so as to face each other with the scanner main body therebetween.
However, in such optical scanner, the pair of permanent magnets is provided so as to face each other with the scanner main body therebetween. Therefore, it is difficult to downsize the optical scanner. In addition, it is also difficult to reduce the costs since the driving coil is respectively provided on the outer movable plate and the inner movable plate.